xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Blood
Brother Blood is the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of theH.I.V.E. Academy and the main antagonist of Season 3. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Cyborg. History rother Blood first appeared in the episode "Deception" in which a disguised Cyborgwas spying on the H.I.V.E. At that time, the H.I.V.E. students were conducting a series of robberies, which, as it turned out, served to finance the development of a prototype weapon called Ion Amplifier. Blood soon became aware of Cyborg's true identity and offered to make him human again if he served him. However, Cyborg demonstrated an unexpected immunity to Blood's mind control and, the power of his sonic cannon multiplied by the Amplifier, destroyed the entire H.I.V.E. Academy with only one shot. However, it was later revealed that Blood had downloaded Cyborg's blueprints when the latter had hacked into the H.I.V.E computers. After having erected an underwater H.I.V.E. base just off the continental shelf, Brother Blood utilized Cyborg's sonic cannon schematics to build a massive underwater sonic resonator, which would create tidal waves strong enough to wipe out Jump City. After a failed solo attempt to stop the scheme, Aqualad alerted the Titans, who were also joined by another independent hero who had infiltrated the H.I.V.E., Bumblebee. Although the plot was foiled and Cyborg's blueprints recovered, Brother Blood's photographic memory allowed him to remain in possession of Cyborg's schematics, which he would employ later on in his attempts to rebuild the H.I.V.E. Brother Blood retreated to Steel City, with a team of young independent heroes on his tail who would later be shaped by Cyborg into the Titans East team. After obtaining the security codes for Titans East Tower with the help of Steamroller, Blood and his robot troopers conducted a mass attack on the Titans East. While Cyborg apparently managed to evict Blood from the Tower, Blood had already gained two important footholds: he had already captured and taken control of the minds of Aqualad, Bumblebee, Más y Menos, and Speedy, recruiting them as his new "students", and hidden himself in the basement of the Tower, where he had himself converted into a cyborg by Professor Chang, who was mind controlled as well. With the help of his brainwashed victims, Blood captured Cyborg for interrogation. In the course of their past confrontations, Cyborg's resistance to Blood's mind control had puzzled Blood. Thinking that this was due to a special gadget within Cyborg's systems he had not yet discovered, he intended to convert the Titans East into cyborgs as well for studying purposes. However, Cyborg had managed to call in his Titan friends, who freed him and engaged the Titans East in combat. During the scuffle, Blood kidnapped Cyborg for a personal confrontation on the Tower's roof. After disabling Cyborg, Blood physically and psychically attempted to make Cyborg reveal the secret of his mental resistance. In the process, however, he unconsciously tapped too deeply into Cyborg's mind, and when Cyborg finally realized that it was actually his human mind and spirit which had enabled him to resist Blood, he exerted his will, tapping into Blood's powers in turn and using them to repair the damage inflicted on him, and then shattered Blood's cybernetic arms, rendering him helpless. Following this crushing defeat, Blood was taken into custody. He was taken to prison and never been seen again. Brother Blood is one of the few villains to not be seen joining the Brotherhood of Evil at the end of Homecoming - Part 2, along with Slade, Trigon, Krall, Blackfire, the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater, the Shrieker, and the White Monster. Powers Blood is a powerful metahuman with a vast array of psychokinetic powers. The abilities he has demonstrated so far include: * Telepathy: Brother Blood is known to read the thoughts of others, as such he read Cyborg's mind and gains the secrets of his blueprints. ** Mind Control: Blood can control other peoples minds against their will, when his eyes glows red so does the people who are under his control, but Cyborg's strong will power managed to resist him. ** Telekinesis: He has also display the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. *** Levitation & Water Walking: Blood has shown to use his telekinesis to make himself lighter than water. *** Teleportation: He can teleport himself or others, only by touching them, to any locations he chooses. They vanish into red energy then reappear in the same way. *** Telekinetic Barriers: He can create telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks. ** Photographic Memory: Brother Blood stated with his mental abilities all of Cyborg's secrets were stored in his memory. ** Illusions: Blood can mentally inducing illusions into his victims' minds, complete with convincing sensory impressions. * Energy Blasts: Blood can fire blasts of pure red energy, probably telekinetic blasts. * Extraordinary Agility: Despite his old age, Blood can jump higher and perform acrobatic stunts. * Cyborg Physiology: When Blood stole Cyborg's secrets, he made the Titans East turned him into a cyborg like him. ** Enhanced Strength & Speed: Blood stated when he turned into a cyborg he was granted with enhanced physical strength and speed. ** Cyber Mind: Because he is now a cyborg, he mental abilities had increased, as such the extension range of his mind control. After his conversion into a cyborg, Blood was granted enhanced physical strength along with an extended range for his mental abilities. Personality While Blood, like Slade, is charismatic and intelligent, he is prone to paranoia, as displayed by his obsession over defeating and bending Cyborg's will. Despite being a villain, Blood nevertheless is an excellent teacher (demonstrated in the episode "Deception"), and expects a lot from his students, maintaining his strict sense. However, this cold, strict personality of Blood's sometimes breaks away, giving space for his occasional goofiness. Trivia * In the DC mainstream comic line, Brother Blood is in fact the reincarnated version of Brother Sebastian, a treacherous Native American voodoo priest, that spawned a line of insidious reincarnations through his sinister deeds, thus beginning the legacy of Brother Blood. * It is very likely that Blood is/was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, or at the very least is/was affiliated with them, as many of his students are members themselves. * Brother Blood's powers are fairly different to what they were in the comics, who possessed invulnerability and superstrength due to his mystical shawl. A second version of Brother Blood also had him with vampiric powers and feeds on blood to become stronger. * In the comics Brother Blood was the leader of a cult dedicated to worshiping Trigon, rather than the headmaster of a villains academy. Category:DC Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Most Wanted List Category:Technopath Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Big Bad Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Photographic Memory Category:Jump City Category:Americans Category:Genius Category:Hackers Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Secret Keeper Category:Male Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Martial Artist Category:Teachers Category:H.I.V.E. Category:B Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Boss Battle Category:Mafia Boss Category:Humans Category:Scientists